Wilted Flower (A short Flowerfell one shot)
by FanficsForSoul
Summary: I love flower fell, it is by far my favorite AU, I decided to write a little something. Frisk is a girl in this one shot, and this is a ship of SansxFrisk, BUT ITS FLOWERFELL. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY KNOW. Anyyyyways, enjoy! Sorry its so short! And please go support Flowerfell and read the original fanfic. Its amazing!


**I wanted to take a short break from DuoTale, (next chapter in progress doe! 3) Anyways, i LOVE FLOWERFELL. So I was inspired to write a little one shot fanfic about it. CAUSE OH MAH GERD I LOVE IT. (i'm sorry i'm fangirlin again, whoopsies.) oh and I usually keep my fanfics with a non-binary Frisk/Chara, but I see Frisk as more of a female in this AU, so Frisk will be referred to as a female in this.** **Enjoy! Also please go support the creator of Flowerfell, and read the original fanfic, its AMAZIN!** **  
**

One, two, three. She counts in her head. Her body, mind, soul, resounds inside an everlasting loop that she can't seem to escape. No matter how hard she pleads, begs… Dies… She never lays a finger on them. Always smiling, despite the golden twinges of brightly colored death circling around her whole body, slowly enveloping her, in such a beautiful way. Four, five six. She grow attached to the one with the red eyes. He grasps her hand with such a gentle aura, despite his crude humor, and horrid demenior, he was soft with her. She stroked his finger with happiness. The sounds of Waterfall filled her with a tranquil sense of ease. Like nothing was wrong, that she could sink into the ground forever becoming one with the whispering flowers. "What does it look like." She asked quietly, while they were laying on the soft ground, fingers intertwined, the sweet scent coming off of the skeleton's jacket she held tightly around her body. Her eyes were covered with the yellow death. Sight had left her, as the flowers grew more and more. "Its very blue. Like the sky during rainfall. The waterfall's water is deep and bright at the same time, swirling with the wishes of every monster. The Echo Flowers glow in the daze of the night, their blossoms letting out a sweet scent. The rocks glisten on the ceiling." The skeleton explained, his voice soft. "I want to see it." The girl said, sighing. "I know sweetheart… I know…" The skeleton's voice was choking up. The girl scooted up closer, falling into a peaceful slumber. The skeleton quietly hummed to himself. Seven, eight, nine. She couldn't walk anymore. Her body has grown numb from the golden death wrapping its cold hands around her quickly. She held tightly onto the skeleton. She laughed as he rambled about the sights, she pictured them in her mind. The beauty of the world around her, if only she could reach out to it. "Soon." She whispered into his ear. "What, sweetheart?" He asked. "Everyone will be free." She said, as she fell asleep on his back. The skeleton felt tears welling up in his eye sockets. He didn't want her to go, he didn't care about freedom, he only wanted his flower. Ten. The flowers swarmed her body, her aura turning golden. The flowers grew into her organs, filling them in such beauty. The skeleton held her close. Tears falling onto her cheeks. "Free everyone… Okay?" She said, her voice weak. "No… Sweetheart don't go." He said. "Smile for me…" She said, stroking his cheek. The skeleton grabbed her hand firmly. Thinking back to the smiles they shared. The hardships they faced… The fun they had… Only then he realized how much he truly loved the girl. "I'm smilin' sweetheart." He said, giving her the biggest smile he could. " Thank you… For everything… I'm sorry this flower… Has wilted…" Her voice grew softer. "I… L o v e… y o u…" She whispered, the skeleton leaned in closer. "I… Love you too, my sweetheart…" He heard her final breath seep out of her lungs. The golden death had won. Leaving him utterly alone. "Frisk… Flower you today sweetheart?" He said, feeling her soul resound towards him. On her soul. Was a small yellow flower, so delicate and beautiful. He grabbed the soul close, feeling the whole world crash before him.  
 **Short little one shot :D**


End file.
